Malefoy vs Mr Calinou
by Roselani
Summary: Lorsqu'il lui avait acheté ce chat, Drago ne savait pas dans quoi il s'embarquait. Quand un animal vient empiéter sur son territoire, l'homme se doit de le défendre, non? DMHG


**Disclaimer: Les persos sont à Rowling mais l'histoire est bel et bien à moi. Rowling n'aurais jamais écrit un truc pareil !**

**Note de l'auteure: Holàlà, pitié, ce OS a été écrit tard une nuit et j'ai hésitée à la publier. Sérieusement, j'ai voulu écrire quelque chose de plus léger que mes textes habituels. Ceci est un** _Drago/Hermione_ **simple, post-Poudlard.**

**Bonne lecture !**

**

* * *

**

**oOoOo Malefoy vs Mr. Calinou oOoOo**

* * *

**oOoOo**

Elle va l' adorer cette boule de poils. Enfin, je l'espère au prix qu'elle m'a coûté...

Le vendeur me remet une tonne de paperasse et commence à m'expliquer les besoins de base nécessaire au chat. Je n' écoute que d'une oreille; après tout, Hermione saura bien s'en occuper, elle qui en possédait un durant nos années scolaires. Une bête appelé Pattenrond, je crois. Mais le chat que je vais lui offrir est un " non magique ". Moldu, quoi. Oui, qui aurait cru que Drago Malefoy se retrouverait un jour dans une animalerie moldue pour offrir à sa presque femme ( en tout cas, il le voulait bien ) de descendance moldue ? Blasphème ! Et pourtant...

Avant de partir avec le chat au pelage blanc comme neige enfermé dans une cage minuscule, j' achète quelques boîtes de conserves " pour chat " sous les conseils du vendeur moldu.

Bientôt, j'entends le chat pousser quelques miaulements impatients.

Je soulève la cage à hauteur des yeux pour l' examiner de près. Ses grands yeux bleus qui au début exprimaient timidité et innocence lançaient à présent des éclairs et étaient devenus fluorescents dans la pénombre.

Une patte blanche toutes griffes dehors m' accueille et me griffe presque le bout du nez. Un vrai danger cette bestiole ! Et moi qui veux la donner à ma douce Hermione...

Je me retourne pour demander la possibilité d'un échange avec un autre chat au vendeur et ne retrouve personne. Aucune trace de celui qui cinq minutes plus tôt voulait me vendre de débiles jouets pour félin.

Mauvais signe...

Et bien elle fera avec un point c'est tout. Son caractère ira bien avec celui du chat.

Je sors tranquillement de la boutique les deux mains chargées. Je vais devoir faire le chemin jusqu'à la maison à pied. J' évite le transplanage, l'effet sur les animaux moldus m' étant inconnu. Je ne veux pas me retrouver avec un félin mort de peur ou mort tout court arrivé à l' appartement.

Vingt minute plus tard, j' arrive finalement à destination et découvre Hermione pelotonnée sur un fauteuil, lisant un livre pour changer. Je m' approche du fauteuil en dissimulant la cage dans mon dos.

- Hermione ferme les yeux, j'ai une petite surprise pour toi.

Elle referme son livre en soupirant mais ferme tout de même les yeux. Un léger sourire flotte sur ses lèvres rosées.

J' ouvre la cage et prends le chat par la peau du cou en évitant les coups de griffes.

- Tends les mains.

Je dépose la boule de poils sur ses mains offertes. Hermione ouvre soudainement les paupières.

- Oh ! Qu'il est mignon ! Un vrai petit ange !

- Joyeux anniversaire, ma reine.

Je ne l' aie vu qu'à de rares occasions dans ces dispositions, les animaux et les causes perdues comme les elfes de maison la mette dans tous ses états. Le cadeau lui plaît apparemment et j'en suis soulagé.

Elle sert contre sa poitrine le chat, tend son joli minois vers le mien et m' embrasse goulûment.

- Avec tous mes remerciements, susurre t- elle avec un sourire en coin. _Mon_ sourire en coin. Ahem, je crois avoir une trop mauvaise influence sur elle...

Je ne réponds rien, le souffle court. C'est une vraie tigresse ce petit bout de femme quand elle s'y met !

Je m' assois sur le divan non loin du fauteuil où est assise ma douce. Hermione joue avec le félin puis approche dangereusement son visage du chat. Je vais la prévenir du danger quand au lieu de l' attaquer, il lui liche gentiment le nez de sa langue râpeuse.

C'est dingue.

- Hum, voyons voir, comment vais-je t' appeler petit bout de chou ?

Elle le caresse et il ronronne doucement.

- Pourquoi pas Blanche-Neige ?

Hermione fronce les sourcils et me lance un drôle de regard.

- C'est un garçon !

- Et alors, je réplique nonchalamment. Ce chat ne m' inspire plus rien de sympathique.

Elle retourne son attention vers le mammifère à poils en m' ignorant.

- Que dis tu de... Mr. Calinou ?

Je manque de m' étouffer avec ma propre salive et j'entends distinctement le chat approuver d'une série de miaulements. Par Merlin, quel message essaye t- elle de m' envoyer en l' affublant d'un nom aussi ridicule ?

- Drago ?

Ma douce s'approche sournoisement de moi avec "Mr. Calinou" sur les talons.

- Hum ?

Elle s' assoit gracieusement sur mes genoux et passe son frêle bras gauche autour de mes épaules. Son visage est près, le sourire en coin est revenu et je peux sentir son odeur familière et légère de vanille.

- Que dis tu du nom que je viens de lui trouver ?

- J'en dis qu'il est parfait, menti - je effrontément. N'importe quoi pour éviter ses foudres, je ne compte pas dormir sur le divan cette nuit.

- Bien alors que dirais tu si nous allions nous couchez ? Je suis siiiii fatiguée, fini t- elle en bâillant exagérément.

Je ne lui fais pas remarquer qu'il n'est que quatre heures de l'après-midi. J'ai quand même droit à un cadeau moi aussi, non ?

**o**

**oOoOoOoOo**

**o**

Je ne peux plus respirer. C'est idiot de dire cela mais_ j' étouffe réellement_. Merveilleux réveil en perspective. Je dégage de mon visage le poids qui obstruait mes voies respiratoires tout en écopant d'une égratignure à la joue.

- Aller, ouste ! Dehors saleté de chat !

Il descend majestueusement du lit et sort de la chambre tranquillement en balançant la queue.

Ma bouche est pleine de poils blancs dégoûtants. Charmant déjeuner.

Pourquoi a t- il fallu que je lui offre un chat? Une perruche ou un lapin aurait été moins dangereux. Parfois je suis d'une telle bêtise...

Il est là depuis une semaine et s'est déjà le roi de la maison ! Mr. Calinou par-ci, Mr. Calinou par-là. Hermione va me rendre cinglé. En parlant de celle-ci, elle n'est pas à mes côtés dans le lit.

Je me lève lentement, m' étire et part à la recherche de ma douce. Dès le couloir je sens une délicieuse odeur de café et... d'autres choses. Hermione faire la cuisine ? Oh-oh... Comprenez-moi bien, je l' aime mon Hermione mais elle ne vaut rien en cuisine. Pas plus que moi en fait...

Je la prends sur le fait alors qu'elle chantonne d'une voix harmonieuse un air moldu.

- Hermione Granger, veuillez lever les mains en l' air et vous écartez lentement de cette cuisinière immédiatement !

Elle se retourne surprise et me lance un regard noir.

- Ha ha, très drôle Monsieur-j'arrive-à-brûler-de-l'eau.

_Touché._

Vexé, je m' approche de la cuisinière pour voir ce qu'elle " prépare ".

- Ça ne m' est arrivé qu'une seule fois et après je t' ai emmené dans un très bon restaurant, je réplique d'une vois boudeuse.

Hermione lève ses yeux ambrés au ciel, un petit sourire flottant sur sa jolie bouche. Elle dépose une assiette d' oeufs brouillés sur la table et s' assoit à sa place où une tasse de café l' attend. Je remarque qu'elle est habillée et prête à sortir alors que de son côté elle a enfin vue ma blessure.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il t' es arrivé à la joue ?

- Oh ça ? C'est ton_ Mr. Calinou_ qui est venu me réveiller. Et toi tu travailles aujourd'hui ? la questionnais-je en me dirigeant vers la chaise libre à côté d'elle.

- Non je sors avec Ginny faire quelques courses. Je rentrerai avant 19h.

La place m' ai volé par la boule de poils avant que je ne puisse m' y asseoir.

- Hé, pousse-toi le chat, c'est ma place, ordonnais-je sèchement. Oui, maintenant j'en suis réduis à lui parler.

- Drago! s'indigne Hermione, sois plus gentil avec lui, il ne s'est pas encore habitué à notre mode de vie. Pas vrai, mon p'tit ange ?

Maintenant c'est elle qui lui parle. Je pars donc m' asseoir à la chaise à l'autre extrémité de la table en ronchonnant dans ma barbe ( imaginaire ). Comment ça son ange ? C'est _moi_ son ange !

Rapidement, Hermione ingurgite quelques toasts, déjà en retard sûrement. Elle se lève, caresse le chat qui ronronne immédiatement de plaisir.

Le chat passe avant moi ? Non mais vraiment...

- Et moi, j'ai droit à quoi ?

Je tends mes lèvres dans sa direction. Elle me fait un sourire en coin, penche sa tête vers moi et dépose un énorme baiser sonore sur ma joue non amochée.

- Prends bien soin de Mr. Calinou, ajoute t- elle d'une voix rieuse avant de transplaner.

Maintenant je dois m' en occuper ! Moi, Drago Malefoy, baby-sitter d'une boule de poils pouilleuse ? Qu'est-ce que je ne ferais pas pour elle... Je me suis fait avoir en beauté.

Profitant de l'absence de sa maîtresse, l' horrible chat vient enfoncer ses griffes dans ma jambe. C'est avec cris et coups que je parviens à lui faire lâcher prise. Au cours de cette très longue semaine j'ai dû endurer ses mauvais coups, mon corps en est témoin. Et en plus, il y a Hermione qui prend toujours son parti.

Ce félin est un envoyé des enfers, j'en suis convaincu.

**o**

**oOoOoOoOo**

**o**

Le chat a disparu. Ce n'est pas que je m' en plaigne ou qu'il va me manquer mais je pense à Hermione. Tant pis, je la consolerais...

Je ne sais pas comment il a fait pour sortir, peut-être une fenêtre ouverte...ou la porte... Je verrai cela plus tard, pour le moment il faut que je me rende de toute urgence au ministère sur leur demande. Au revoir grasse matinée, bonjour bureau encombré de dossiers.

Je prends une douche rapide, m' habille et sors de l' appartement en prenant bien soin de fermer la porte à clé.

_Adieu le chat. Reviens plus jamais._

**o**

**oOoOoOoOo**

**o**

J' entre enfin dans cette pièce aux couleurs accueillantes qu'est mon salon. Je m' affale sur le divan. Je suis complètement lessivé. Hermione n'est toujours pas revenue de sa sortie avec Weasley mais cela ne m' étonne guère, pour ces deux-là, « quelques courses » signifie dévaliser les boutiques jusqu'à épuisement.

Cependant, je me relève rapidement en me souvenant du désordre laissé dans la chambre à coucher lors de mon passage express. Hermione va me tuer si elle voit ça.

Je traîne des pieds jusqu'à la dite chambre et la première chose que je vois est le lit complètement défait. Dans une grande poussée inhabituelle de rationalité, je décide de le laisser tel quel. À quoi bon le faire si nous finiront par le défaire ? Rien ne peut détruire ce raisonnement d'une logique implacable.

Je m' avance alors dans la pièce avec l'idée d'au moins ramasser mes vêtements. Bizarrement, il n'y en a aucune trace. Fronçant les sourcils de perplexité, je remarque un tas informe sur mon côté du lit.

Je m' approche prudemment et une seule pensée traverse mon esprit:

_Je vais le tuer!_

Ce qui restait de mes vêtements reposent en petits morceaux sur le drap froissé. Mais le pire se trouve sur le dessus de tout ce gâchis, trônant lugubrement.

Un énorme rat mort.

Un bruit de déchirure me sors de mon hébétude. Je tourne lentement sur moi-même et fais face à Mr. Calinou se trouvant sur le seuil de la porte. Sous lui, une chemise noir, _ma_ chemise, reçoit un traitement digne d'un déchiqueteur. Après un dernier coup de griffes, l' animal me regarde de ses grands yeux innocents et je peux l' entendre ronronner.

_Si c'est la guerre qu'il veut, il l' aura._

Étrangement flegmatique, je jette un oeil à ma montre. 17h30.

Parfait, j'ai le temps.

**o**

**oOoOoOoOo**

**o**

- Mr. Calinou ? Aller, vient mon chat. J'ai du bon poison pour toi.

J' inspire profondément et me lance:

- Hermione, se n'est plus la peine de l' appeler, je commence posément.

Elle me regarde soupçonneusement. Pourquoi est-ce que j' attire autant les soupçons ? Je suis peut-être un Malefoy mais pas le Diable en personne !

- Et pourquoi ?

- Bien, parce qu'il a disparu.

- Comment ça ! Je te l' avais confié, Drago !

Je garde mon calme et continue tranquillement.

- Je sais Hermione mais le ministère m 'a appelé d'urgence et quand je suis revenu, il n'était plus là. Désolé ma princesse.

Je l' attire contre moi mais elle se dégage quelque peu.

- Comment ça ta princesse ? Je ne suis pas ta reine ?

J' éclate de rire devant ses battements de cils exagérés cependant je remarque tout de même une certaine tristesse dans ses yeux ambrés.

- Hé, ne me dit pas que ce chat avait autant de place dans ton coeur. Si tu y tiens tant, je peux -

Me voilà, comme le faible que je suis devant elle, entrain de lui proposer un autre chat mais heureusement pour moi, Hermione me fait taire d'un baiser. Sauvé !

- Le seul chaton qui est réellement d'importance pour moi, c'est toi, me dit-elle en enroulant ses bras autour de ma taille et en m' embrassant d'un baiser ravageur.

Elle est complètement folle de moi...

Je décolle mes lèvres des siennes et, d'un air faussement vexé je lui reproche:

- Moi un chaton ? Un de ces vulgaires et inoffensifs bestioles ? Tu veux plutôt dire le Roi de la jungle.

- Tais-toi un peu, mon ange et ne m' achète plus jamais d' animaux.

Ses lèvres rosées s' étirent en un sourire coquin qui cache les plus plaisants secrets.

- Et si maintenant le roi et la reine allaient s'assurer de leur descendance avec une princesse ou un prince?

Et elle qui ne voulait pas d' animaux... Néanmoins, je l' accompagne de bon gré dans cette soudaine initiative.

Avant de me laisser entraîner par cette tigresse résolue, j' accorde une pensée au pauvre sac à puces disparu. Oui, que croyez-vous, je suis totalement innocent. Je ne lui ai presque rien fait... oui _presque_ rien fait. Ce _presque _a son importance, certes, mais ne le révélez à personne sinon...

Demandez-le à Mr. Calinou, si vous le retrouvez.

Rapellez-vous seulement que qui s'y frotte, s'y pique...

* * *

**oOoOo Fin oOoOo**

* * *

**Hem... Reviews ? **


End file.
